Technoblade
Dave B. (born ), better known online as Technoblade, is an American Minecraft YouTuber. He occasionally live streams and makes the majority of his videos on a server called Hypixel. The time range between video postings is about 1 week to 1 month. He has gained PIG+++ rank on the popular Minecraft server "Hypixel" for winning Minecraft Monday four times. He has stated many times that he has hot elbows, one of which he has revealed at 1 million subs on August 18, 2019. He also has 3 sisters and a dog named Floof, who is occasionally used for views. Technoblade is very well known throughout the Minecraft community as big pig man who does cool pig things. He has had many collaborations with other famous YouTubers, many of which have been through Minecraft Monday, some of which have even been teammates during said event. Some likely "embarrassing" older videos have been made some with wacky things such as cooking and relatively poorly made green screen content. He gained immense popularity due to his many Minecraft videos consiting of a popular server named Hypixel. Minigames on said server such as Skywars and Bedwars (and destroying unsuspecting little children in them) are used as his main source of views History StudioLore Before the creation of his "main" YouTube channel, "Technoblade", he published videos on a channel he created many years ago named "StudioLore", in which he posted a very small amount of irregular low-quality videos. Technoblade was around the age of 13 when he published videos on his older channel. He mentions this older channel and talks about it in detail in his 1 million subscriber special video. Motivation In Technoblade's video "the quest for the [PIG rank]", he says that he created the channel for the sole purpose of being confident and getting 10 million subscibers. But, when he met someone with the 3-colored McProHosting rank he quickly decided that he "needed to get an even cooler rank." Technoblade came up with the idea to have a uniquely colored rank called the PIG rank. When he tweeted Hypixel how many subscribers he would need to aquire this rank, Hypixel responded with 10 million. This is apparenly "all part of his master plan" and supposedly increased his motivation to tryhard his YouTube career even more than usual. Despite not yet reaching 10 million subscribers, he still gained the PIG, PIG+, PIG++ and PIG+++ rank after Hypixel donated in his Minecraft Monday stream, stating that he would get PIG rank if he'd win the tournament. Following that victory, another plus sign would be added to his rank with each extra win in the event. Minecraft Monday In 2019, Technoblade participated in Keemstar's Minecraft Monday event, an event where YouTubers and streamers would come together to play a wide variety of minigames, and the prize for winning was set as $10,000 dollars to be split between the first-place team. He took part in the minigame-based event with other popular YouTubers and/or streamers including CaptainSparklez, Speedyw03, Vikkstar123, DanTDM, ASFJerome, Jschlatt, MrBeast, Lachlan, Pewdiepie, James Charles, Ninja and more. In this event, Technoblade had opportunities to fight and kill his childhood heroes for points. Hypixel, the owner of the biggest Minecraft server and the server Technoblade mainly uploads on, donated to his stream stating that if he won the event, he would get PIG rank for 1 week. *'Week 1:' In the first week of Minecraft Monday, Technoblade won the event with ShotGunRaids and received the $5,000 payment, as well as the prestigious PIG rank, which Hypixel was originally only going to give to Technoblade after he hit 10,000,000 subs. *'Week 2:' In the second week of Minecraft Monday, teamed with with iBallisticSquid, he won a second time, this time only receiving a $2,500 reward. Additionally, he received the PIG+ rank on Hypixel. *'Week 3:' In the third week of Minecraft Monday, Technoblade was teamed with ChrisO2 , and there were an assortment of games including dropper, parkour, and more. Technoblade lost first pleace on teams, but won first place individually with 937 points. However, only winning as a team will earn you the cash reward. *'Week 4:' In week 4, he teamed with James Charles, and did not win either the team score or the individual score. *'Week 5:' In week 5, his friends BadBoyHalo and Skeppy won, but Technoblade was unfortunately without a teammate for a large portion of the event due to his teammate, CallMeCarsonYT, dropping out about halfway through because of the negative comments he was receiving. *'Week 6:' In week 6, he won for the 3rd time with his new teammate, Jschlatt, both as a team and individually. *'Week 7:' In week 7, due to glitches and bugs in the game modes "Build Battle" and "One Shot", it is unclear who won the event. However, Technoblade and his teammate, Junky Janker, are in the running for the victors of MM week 7 since they were only 2 points behind the 1st place team, BadBoyHalo and Skeppy. In any case, Technoblade won individually. *'Week 8: '''In week 8, Technoblade teamed with DanTDM. The team came second to MCmorganplayz and needlexd, and Technoblade came second to needlexd in individual points. *'Week 9: In week 9, Technoblade's teammate was JackSucksAtLife, and the team placed fifth. However, Technoblade still placed first individually. *'Week 10: '''In week 10, Technoblade teamed with Ph1LzA. The team won first place with 1,892 points, the highest number of points gained by any team on any Minecraft Monday. Technoblade also won first place individually with 1,080 points, the most points gained by any individual. *'Week 11: 'In week 11, Technoblade's teammate was ConnorEatsPants. They placed third as a team, and Technoblade placed second to aquathecheater in individual points. *'Week 12: In week 12, he teamed up with Ninja, however he ended up dropping out 10 minutes early due to internet problems. His team still placed third place, and Techno got second place to m0xy in individual points. *'Week 13: '''In week 13, he teamed with Wilbur Soot. His team placed third place, and Techno got third place after xNestorio and m0xy. *'Week 14:' The main game was canceled due to a hacker hacking the Minecraft Monday server. Techno was going to team with Wispexe this week, however Instead, Techno played Hypixel with 7 other YouTubers, and tied for first place with TapL. Accomplishments *Winning the Minecraft Monday tournament multiple times *Achieving the PIG, PIG+, PIG++ and PIG+++ rank on Hypixel *Killing defek7, owner of the Minecraft server Mineplex *Killing Hypixel, the owner of the Minecraft server Hypixel *Claiming a leaderboard spot for the most final kills in Bedwars, a mini-game on Hypixel *Eliminating many YouTubers and streamers in Minecraft Monday. This includes Ninja, ASFJerome, CaptainSparklez, and many more *Beating Minecraft hardcore mode by only using a steering wheel *"Flying" in the popular Hypixel game Skyblock *A +1 speed bonus talisman added to the popular Hypixel game Skyblock as an easter egg *Killing Ninja within 30 seconds of the start of the first hunger games round in the first Minecraft Monday *Being a leaderboard player in Ranked Skywars; placing 5th overall in the 2016 June Competition out of approximately 1000 competitors, which got him the Dragon Rider Victory Dance *Being a leaderboard player in Blitz SG *Once claiming the largest win streak in Bedwars (over 1400 wins), a mini-game on Hypixel *Being the #1 potato farmer in Hypixel Skyblock, overtaking ''Im a squid kid. (Yes, the lack of an apostrophe is in squid kid's name on YouTube) Quotes *''related to his elbows'' *''"Thank you Hypixel" (First Episode of Skyblock)'' *''"Withers are homophobic"'' *''"If you wish to defeat me, Train for another (x) years!"'' *''"Technoblade never dies!"'' *''"I'm so good at video gamessss"'' *''"I'm so good at this game"'' *''"Weeee!"'' *''"I can tryhard any game!"'' *''"What a scammm!"'' *''"What a legend!"'' *''"Let's stab this guy to death."'' *''someone and gets his coins "Thank you very much sir."'' *''"This guy is insistent on being a clown."'' *''"COINS!!!"'' *''"NERD SPOTTED"'' *''"STRENGTHHH!"'' *''"Lets cyberbully some nerds"'' *''"Pfft, you don't get to LIVE!"'' *''"All part of my Master Plannnnnnn"'' *''"I HATE THIS"'' *''"Wealth, all the wealth." (From some of his Bedwars videos)'' *''"Muahahaha!"'' *''"aaaaand not even close"'' *''"SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE!!!"'' *''"Aaannnd he just walked right off the map"'' *''"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD"'' *''"I'M GETTING 5V1-ED!"'' *''"NOOO WHAT IS THIS"'' *''"PIG+++..." (any abnormal amount of plusses)'' *''"YOU'RE ALL JUST COINSSSS" '' *''"We're destroying these orphans!"'' *''"This is my main game"'' *''"I'M OUT; BYE I'M LEAVING"'' *''"He's never logging back onto the server"'' *''"All my subscribers are going to unsub immediately if I lose this"'' *''"Depression"'' *''"One of us." (channel member chant)'' *''"Sometimes it's tough being the best."'' *"Nice try" (He totally said that..." *"HEEH" Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: December 17, 2016 *500,000 subscribers: December 19, 2018 *1 million subscribers: August 8, 2019 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:One Million Subscribers